lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Food for Thought
Food for Thought is the sixth episode of Season 1. Writer * Pamela Pinch Synopsis While tagging after Lauren and Bo in the Fae world, Kenzi becomes deathly ill (and incredibly grossed-out) when she inadvertently eats some toxic human soup at the home of an Aswang – sending Bo and Lauren on a daring undercover mission in search of a cure, at a powerful pharmaceutical company. As Bo and Lauren race to save Kenzi, they are each forced to face their varying control issues – with surprising results – underscoring their growing attraction and the beginning of a possible relationship. Plot Lauren has been helping Bo learn how to control her feeding and the two meet at The Dal to test her control. Bo tells Lauren that she can see the flow of people's sexual energy and the more aroused someone was, the hotter they burned. She described some of the flow she saw in the tavern on a scale of one to ten. Lauren asked Bo what hers was, out of scientific curiosity. Bo told Lauren that she was definitely curious, but wasn't so sure it was entirely scientific. They moved to a couch in the tavern and Lauren told Bo to test her control on her; they held hands and Bo's succubus energy moved through her into Lauren; but when she was just about to feed from Lauren, Bo stopped and broke their contact. Bo was afraid that if she started feeding she would not be able to stop, and Lauren assured her she could if she believed in herself and stopped fighting her nature. Lauren told Bo that the Fae were not monsters and neither was she. Kenzi is with Bo at the Light Fae lab, waiting for Lauren. Lauren tells them that she can't see Bo as scheduled because there is an emergency and invites Bo and Kenzi to accompany her on a medical house call. They go to the home of a Aswang Fae named Halima who is in grave discomfort and bleeding from the eyes. Aswangs are carrion-eaters who feed off human corpses and decaying flesh. They are even able to eat the corpses of people who died from a plague without becoming sick. Halima had earlier cooked a stew made from human flesh, of which the main ingredient had been a foot. Halima told Lauren she doubted it was the soup, although it had given her indigestion. While Lauren is examining Halima, Kenzi wanders into the kitchen, finds the stew and helps herself to a bowl of it. When Bo finds Kenzi consuming the stew she told her what it was made of. Kenzi is instantly repulsed and alarmed, trying to wash the taste out of her mouth. Lauren determines that Halima is also bleeding internally and that it was the soup that was responsible. She told Bo that they needed to find out the source of the corpse in order for her to be able to find out what it was that had made Halima sick and be able to save her. Bo and Kenzi go to Pelway Funeral Home, a Light Fae mortuary offering services to human clients that also provides corpses to Fae who feed from dead flesh. One of the funeral directors, Marian, tells them that the corpse was a man called James Sibley who had been a victim of a hit-and-run accident and had been marked "Aswang only". She explained to them that they had very tight regulations for their food appropriation stream and only suitable candidates were selected. For an Aswang to fall ill after eating flesh from the corpse was unheard of since they could consume anything. They go to the deceased's home and find a burglar ransacking the place. Bo fights him off and he flees, but when she looks again at Kenzi she sees that her eyes are bleeding and then Kenzi collapses. Meanwhile, Trick is negotiating a trade with Arval, a Light Fae trader of rare items. Trick needs to acquire a special ingredient for a dish he had been craving called colcannon. Arval is interested in trading for the Gleipnir that is one of Trick's prized possessions, but Trick will not part with the chain and they agree on another trade. Bo takes Kenzi to Lauren for help and Lauren tells her that she has not been able to determine what infected Halima. When Kenzi sees how Halima has deteriorated she tries to leave, but is stopped and restrained for her own good. Bo goes to Dyson who finds out that Sibley had suddenly started receiving regular deposits in his bank account from a company named Taberman & Associates that was a front. When Dyson asks Bo to describe the burglar she tells him about the tattoo he had and he tells her that it's the tattoo of a biker gang called Iron Chains. They go together to find the man that had burglarized Sibley's home and after a struggle he tells them that he had been hired by a company called Baron Chemical. The two return to Lauren's facility and they all agree on a plan to infiltrate the company and uncover what's going on inside. Dyson stays by Kenzi's side to comfort her and keep her company. Bo goes undercover as "Cindy", there to interview as an assistant to the chief of operations, Dr. Mkhitar Kouyoumijian. She used her succubus touch to seduce him and he hired her. Dyson finds out that the company was bringing in quality-control inspectors and he detained one of them, Dr. Christina Hansen, under false charges that she was a drug mule transporting drugs and a pipe bomb. Like Lauren, she is blonde and he gives her identification to Lauren so that she can pose as the consultant and gain entry into the company. In the meantime, Halima succumbs to what had infected her and dies, and while Dyson is gone Kenzi escapes from the facility after threatening the life of Lauren's medical assistant with a contaminated needle. Dyson tracks her down and finds her sitting on a bench in a cemetery. He comforts her and tells her that he will take her to a safe place, assuring her that Bo and Lauren will find a cure, and she agrees to go with him. He takes her to The Dal. Lauren and Bo meet inside the company and Lauren discovers there's something odd within a restricted zone called Sector 6. They devise a plan: Lauren will create a diversion while Bo uses the electronic Baron identification she pilfered from Dr. Kouyoumijian to gain access to the area. Bo is confronted by a security guard and tries to disarm him through enticement, but her come-on has no effect on him because he is Gay and not attracted to females. Seeing no other alternative, she chi-sucks him — and is able to stop herself from draining him; however, he recovered quickly and when he was about to strike Bo, Lauren came up from behind him and injected him with a tranquilizer that put him to sleep. They high-fived each other: Bo, because she had finally proven she could control her feeding — and Lauren, because she had saved Bo's "ass". When they enter Sector 6 they find a sterile room with only a large tank containing greenish water inside which something was moving. Lauren informs Bo that it is a Basilisk, a very rare Under Fae with a toxic skin that is deadly. The Basilisk is suffering and being kept on life support. Bo stabs the creature with a specimen collector and grabs a tissue sample. Before they run from the facility, Lauren tells Bo that the creature is too dangerous to leave behind and she shuts off the life support, allowing the Basilisk to die. At The Dal, Trick has tasked Arval with the acquisition of a rare and expensive item called an Abath Horn. In exchange,Trick gives Arval the Gleipnir and one future trade. Trick grates the Abath Horn into a cup of tea and tells Kenzi to drink it and it will make her feel better. While Trick had been meeting with Arval, Kenzi had looked around the room and found a pouch with a sharp pen and other items inside. When he returned and found her looking at it, Trick told Kenzi not to touch anything and explained that they were things he no longer used. Lauren used the Basilisk tissue sample to create an antitoxin and administered it to Kenzi, saving her life, and she recovered. Before departing, Lauren tells Bo that it would still take some time for Kenzi to be completely well and back to herself again. Kenzi is ravenous and proceeds to devour a burger, fries, and milkshake while Bo, Trick, and Dyson look on. Bo tells Dyson that her sex life was no longer on the critical list because she could now control her feeding and probably have sex with humans without casualties. Dyson does not seem pleased to hear this and asked her if the "good doctor" was going to be her "first test subject". Bo asked him if that would be a problem and he responded that what she did with other people was her business. He leaves and Bo turns to look at Kenzi eating her meal while being watched by Trick. Songs and Music * Ariel by Stateless * Funeral Pyre by A Man Da Band * Get On The Bus by Delhi 2 Dublin * Ghetto Love by Spinnerette * I’m A Rockstar, Watch My Videos, Buy My Records, Make Me Famous by Supergarage * Matlida by Stateless * Sound Of Everything by Quantic feat. Alice Russell Trivia The cityscape shot that appears after the Bo and Lauren scene at The Dal features a prominent sand-color building that is the Light Fae headquarters containing its medical facilities. This edifice is the Pigott Building in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. Category:Episodes:Season 1 Category:Songs and Music